


A Midnight Snack

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: After returning home from a long day, Wheeljack helps Starscream to relax.





	

It was late when Starscream returned.  One could even call it very early for the next day.  He stumbled in, wings drooping so low he almost looked like he'd lost them.  His pedesteps dragged, and he groped around the room on his way to the berth.

Wheeljack could tell he was trying to be quiet.  But every time his pede would snag on something or his hand hit an object he would growl.  And there would be no sleeping through the way he flopped into the berth, but Wheeljack didn't mind.  He just rolled over, seeing Starscream's red optics glaring at the ceiling.

"Long day, huh?" Wheeljack sympathized.

"Clearly," Starscream snapped back, his anger quickly followed by a yawn.

"Is this the kind of long day where you want to be left alone, or...?"

Starscream gave a huffy exvent, but then he snuggled closer to Wheeljack.

Wrapping his arms around him, Wheeljack stroked his downturned wings.  He'd been gone quite a few nights now.  _Where_ he had no idea, but he clearly wasn't getting enough rest.  But he was relaxing in his arms, at least.

"Do you want to sleep, or would you like a stress-reliever first?"  Wheeljack let his facemask slide aside and kissed his forehelm, an insinuation in the gesture.

"I won't be getting much recharge anyways," Starscream grumbled.

"It was an offer, Starscream."  He kept petting his wings, glad to feel them perk up a bit.  "That doesn't mean you have to accept it."

"I might fall asleep."

"I won't mind."

A pause.  Then Starscream said, "Stress-reliever.  Now."

Wheeljack kissed his cheek next, then moved down to his neck, where he spent some time getting familiar it.  From the wires and cables of varying thickness, to the metalmesh protecting the more sensitive components.  Feeling hot energon pulse beneath his mouth.  The tiny hydraulics straining as Starscream let his helm fall back.

There wasn't much sound to be heard.  Starscream was rarely as loud as bots expected him to be.  His audio rewards generally consisted of gasps and laboured ventilations, with the occasional moan or groan if he was doing something right.  Today that "something right" was massaging him.  Every press of fingertips into aching seams had his ventilations catching to make way for his pleasured groan as knots were found and worked away. 

His frame was covered in them.  It seemed like every wire had found a way to tangle or pinch itself between plating.  Wheeljack, even knowing how tired he would be the next day, was glad to free them all, if it meant Starscream got a break.  Plus he got to feel his frame settle little by little into the berth.

Starscream had a masterful control on his field.  He had to.  It was part of the job.  But keeping his field tight to his frame all day, especially on long days like this, wasn't enjoyable, and just added to the tightness of his frame.  Slowly, as Wheeljack worked, he let it out.  At first it just pricked at Wheeljack's plating, as if testing whether he was friend or foe, but soon it was enveloping him.  _Tired_ , _stressed,_ it said.  Though he could do nothing about his fatigue, he was glad to see that _stressed_ was making friends with _relax_.  Wheeljack would make those feelings conjunx before the night was over.  Until stressed was convinced to take the night off.  Until Starscream was practically one with their berth.

With a gentle press on his shoulder, Wheeljack encouraged Starscream to lie on his back.  It took a bit of repositioning, what with Starscream's wings, but once they were flat on the berth he really started to settle.  They nearly took up the entire width of it.  Which just meant more surface area for Wheeljack to fondle.

He was sure to be careful with them.  After a long day like this, they held quite a lot of charge.  Just skimming the surface of his wing, Wheeljack gathered up a handful of sparks that discharged into him in little blinks of light.  His hand tingled to the point that he could barely feel it, but it was better there than trapped on Starscream's sensitive wing.  He used the same hand on the other wing, so that he still had one with feeling to work with.

Starscream arched, his wing twitching, as Wheeljack discharged it.  But once he was done, he sank into the berth with a sigh, bringing his arms up above his helm.

"That feels better, hm?" Wheeljack murmured.  He expected no reply, and he got none.  He was glad, because he didn't want an interruption in the erotic noises Starscream was making.

The next stop for his hands were the wide vents on his chest.  He trailed his fingers through the slots, relishing in the feel of the air shuddering over his palms.  The metal here was so fragile.  So thin.  So _sensitive_.  It was the type of area that had Starscream actually moaning.  Quietly, though.  Just loud enough for his partner to hear.

What an exquisite creature he was.

Leaving an erratic line of kisses down his chest, dwelling in any area that elicited a reaction, Wheeljack made it to his cockpit, where his glossa left wet lines on the glass.  He ventilated over it, loving how Starscream shuddered as his ventilations condensed.  Dripping cool rivulets of water down his cockpit, until they evaporated when they hit his heated plating.

The winglets at his waist almost looked like handles.  They were placed appropriately enough.  But Wheeljack had found that they were as sensitive as his wings, if not more so.  Though it wasn't easy, it was possible to make Starscream overload with just them alone, but that took more time then they had and more effort than Wheeljack's energy would allow right then.  Otherwise, they were an extra erogenous zone that he could utilize.

With careful digits, he ran a finger up the underside, where they were seldom touched.  Even that had Starscream bucking up and almost flinching away.  Wheeljack had to be more careful.  Under a rough touch it would do more harm than good, and even hinder what progress he had already made.

"How's this?" Wheeljack asked, fingertips just brushing the front plane.

Starscream gasped, releasing the ventilation he'd been holding.

"Too much," Starscream decided.  His hands came down to remove Wheeljack's, but they had already moved to his hip.

Wheeljack placed a cluster of soft kisses on his cockpit, until he felt the tension he'd brought release Starscream of its hold, and he sank back into the sheets.  Tonight was about relief.

"Is this better?" he asked as his mouth moved lower, kissing around his array.

Starscream let out a few pleasured sounds, just louder than his ventilations.

Smiling into his work, Wheeljack kissed at his modesty panel, and when it didn't open, he kissed at sensitive inner thighs that shuddered and spread.  He could be patient.  He'd kiss and nibble at all manners of wire and plating until Starscream was ready. 

Moving further south, Wheeljack pet at his thighs, kissed at his knees.  _Worshipped_ his legs.  Which Starscream, even tired and cranky as he was, was eager to lift and extend to really accent them.  To allow Wheeljack to appreciate them as he should.  He only let them bend when it was clear his lover wanted to give his pedes as much love as the rest of him.

"You're beautiful," Wheeljack whispered, knowing how much compliments would add to his ease.  "Gorgeous.  Stunning."

A rarity from Starscream; a genuine giggle.  Not a chuckle, not a laugh, a _giggle_.  It chimed through the night air, about the loudest sound he'd made that night, and it was music to Wheeljack's audials.  He wanted to hear it again.  Hear it a thousand times over.  But he could be patient.  He had to earn such moments, especially when Starscream saw giggling as something unfit for a ruler to do.  Unfit or not, it was one of the most beautiful sounds in Wheeljack's world.

After a few more kisses and a few more strokes, Wheeljack heard the telltale sound of a modesty panel clicking aside.  He took his time, slowly making his way back up his leg.  He was just as happy here as he would be with his face buried in between his legs, and he wanted Starscream to know that.

When he was finally within range of the heat emanating off of his slick valve, Wheeljack asked, "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," Starscream said, and to his credit, it was only a little snippy.

Well, no sense in wasting time.

Starscream was lubricated enough for Wheeljack to dive in and bring him to climax quickly.  But they were already only going to be getting only a few hours of sleep, and given how tired Starscream was, he wanted to give him a gentle overload.  One that might coax him into recharge, rather than one that left him breathless and tingling with residual charge.

He started with more kissing.  First at his anterior node, and then a few more when Starscream practically purred with his enjoyment of it.  He then pressed his lips down and along each of his valve lips, swollen with arousal.  He focused a good deal of attention on his secondary node at the back of his valve, but this one wasn't quite as responsive.  Which brought him back to the top, where he allowed his lips to part and kiss his anterior node a little more intimately.

Wheeljack had to grab and hold Starscream's hips to the berth when they started to lift.  Tonight wasn't about domination nor a show of power, but he wanted Starscream still.  And he knew how much the seeker liked being held down.  He made sure he kept his grip light enough to break, in case tonight was an exception.

Hot, ragged ventilations passed Starscream's lips as Wheeljack's glossa circled his pulsing red anterior node.  He swallowed that light with a kiss and suckled, and Starscream grasped at his helm, his ventilations hitching.

When Starscream's hand retreated from Wheeljack's helm, it was to claw at the berth.  He arched, the quietest moan passing his lips, but his hips never left the berth, and he didn't fight against Wheeljack's hold.

Wheeljack backed off a moment, kissing at his thighs again, to ask, "Too much?  Or not enough?"

"A little less," Starscream instructed.  "It's been so long.  I'm quite sensitive."

Kissing at him some more, letting one hand slide up his cockpit, he murmured, "That's alright, Starscream.  Slow and steady tonight."

Returning to the heat and wetness, Wheeljack gave long, flat licks with his glossa, putting less focus on his anterior node.  And as he lapped, he felt Starscream's field settle around both of their frames.  It pricked less than before, but there was still some tension there.  Now it was a warm veil that felt like sunlight on his frame. 

He was much slower, and much less focused on where his glossa was.  He was more in tune with how Starscream's frame reacted, and whenever his ventilations would stutter, he would pause there and work it over a little more, and made a note to be sure to return to it later.

As he worked, Starscream's ventilations turned to quiet sighs.  Occasionally a whispered word would pass his lips, but its meaning was lost to the night.  Wheeljack didn't need to know what he said.  He already knew how it felt.  His frame spoke volumes.

Starscream's hands were restless.  They would lie above his head, then back down to his sides.  He might drag his digits through the sheets, or pet at his own plating, or Wheeljack's, if the mood struck him.  Without another frame to grab onto, without a back to claw at, they were lost.  Wheeljack knew of one place for them to call home, and after ensuring that he wouldn't lose his balance, he let his own hands slide up the berth until the mates met and intertwined, grasping tightly as though he would lose him.

Wheeljack increased his pace when Starscream started to pant, his frame twitching as he neared overload.  He still kept himself gentle, though.  He wanted to coax him over the edge, not force him.

Starscream released one of Wheeljack's hands to paw at his helm with fervency.  A low whine escaped his vocalizer, every part of him screaming his need for release.  Without the grip on his hips, he was able to cant them up, pushing against Wheeljack's more than eager mouth.  When he pushed back, was when Starscream was granted his climax.

Starscream arched, his optics flaring almost-white as the overload took him.  The only noise he made was a soft moan that was barely audible over his heavy ventilations.  And then he was out by the time his back was against the berth again.

Wheeljack crawled back up the berth, laying on his back beside Starscream, their shoulders almost touching.  He didn't touch him for fear of rousing him, but he did whisper, "Sleep well, Starscream," before shutting his optics and joining him in slumber.


End file.
